


One Chance to Remember It All

by Lufiteabtheprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, LOVE IT THO, Morning Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, fnot remembering the first round of sex, is my life rn, two rounds1night, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufiteabtheprincess/pseuds/Lufiteabtheprincess
Summary: Two friends... One night... Will it make or break their partnership?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a prompt given to me by my friend it is as follows, write smut with you and every person in this chat and publish it on wattpad/or fanfiction site then give us the link. This is all based on real people and yes the female is me... Basically truth or dare with my friends...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was mid morning when Luffy awoke. Her hair was a mess and there was a warm body next to hers. She blinked and turned to get a better look of the man. She was sure it was a man as their morning wood was pressed into her ass. As Luffy turned, the covers fell from the man and she was greeted with the sight of her friend Blast. Shocked, she stared at his naked chest. Luffy stared for so long, she thought she must have been staring for hours. 

She noticed him beginning to move. "Hee-y Luf," he mumbled through a yawn, his green eyes peeking out from his hair. She just stared at him. "Did.. we.. um.. have sex!" she squeaked out, blushing as he sat up causing the sheets to pool around his hips. Blast sent her a loving smile. "Yes, we made love, Luffy." Luffy stared open mouthed before she choked out, "Was I drunk?" Blast blinked at her before stating in surprise, "No! I would have never taken advantage of you like that! You were perfectly sober, we didn't even drink last night." 

Luffy looked at him confused. "But I don't remember it.." she mumbled."You mean you don't remember this?" he questioned as he pulled Luffy from her kneeling position onto his lap. She gasped only to have her mouth be claimed by his in a heated kiss as he grinded up into her core. "Nngh..." she mumbled, unable to stop the noise as she broke from the kiss to pant whilst he continued to grind into her."Just.. like.. that.."he mumbled giving a thrust with each word, causing Luffy to moan.He slowly stopped thrusting causing Luffy to whine, "No,"he said slowly, "if you don't help I'll Just jerk myself off." Luffy whined and thrust down on his cock, making him moan. "Ride me." He commanded pulling a moan out of her as he layed down on the bed.

Luffy eagerly followed him, pulling the thin sheet off his body, baring his aching erection to the cool air. Luffy licked her lips. "Can I suck your cock first?" She asked, as she reached out to stroke her friends cock.Blast groaned and tilted his head back, "I don't think I would last if your lips touched my cock, Luf." Luffy smiled and pressed a small kiss to the dripping tip, and crawled her way up his body lining up her core with his cock as she stroked it quickly before lowering herself on to his cock, moaning. She looked up at his green eyes, "You like that?" he moaned out as he held her hips helping her bounce. "Yes.. yes, ohhhh" moaned Luffy, as she bounced on Blast, "Harder!" She almost screamed as she bounced on his cock. She was so close but it just wasn't enough, "it's not enough!" She cried, "I need more." Blast who was holding on for the ride and mumbling at times,groaned and pulled Luffy off of himself. He threw her on the bed to the side of him before pulling her legs up to his shoulders and sliding his cock home before setting a punishing pace. The sound of moans, pants and the slapping of his balls against her ass was all that was heard. Only broken by the sound of Blast asking her, "You like that?" And the reply of "god yes, Fuck me harder!"  
Blast was fucking her harder then she had been in a long time, she couldn't do much but hold on to his shoulders. Blast groaned his orasgam was close, but he wanted Luffy to come first. His head fell from her shoulder to her neck to leave a string on small hickeys and love bites. He trailed them down her neck to her chest until he encountered her hard nipples, he tweaked one while he licked at the other. “Oh god!” She moaned, he hand going from his shoulder to his head her hand getting tangled into his dark hair. His hand soon left her tit to trail down to her clit, rubbing at it. He slowly kissed his way back to her lips and kissed her passionately. It took only a couple seconds before Luffy was screaming, her back arching and her walls clenching around blast’s cock. “Fuck..” Blast mumbled as he started fucking into her with a passion, chasing his own oragasm. Soon the the room was filled with the panting of the two as they tried to catch their breathe.


End file.
